Always 12
by Mecca24
Summary: This story follows Before Earth and New Arrivals. If you haven't read those, this won't make much sense. Xiumin, Chen and Lay are finding it hard to adjust to life with their brothers. Stress levels keep building until it blows up, sending Chen running away. Kris knew what he needed to do to reunite the brothers.


**Author's Note: This story follows Before Earth (1) and New Arrivals (2) and it will be the last of this story line. I'm not as happy with this story as I am with the first two and that's because I couldn't think of a complication that would require them to use their powers. So they are more EXO members than they are soldiers. Instead this story follows the troubles EXO-M members have now that they are in China and away from their brothers. Chen is still the main character and always will be. This is the story of why the 12-member idol group became 9. Hope you like it. The song at the end is Promise (English version on YouTube by xStarbyul96).**

 **10 months after leaving South Korea.**

 **Shanghai, China. EXO's hotel...**

Chen sat nervously in the office of their hotel suite. Since arriving in China and receiving some backlash of not understanding or speaking Chinese, Xiumin and Chen were assigned a language teacher to help with lyric pronunciation and the conversational language. They were close to starting the Miracles in December promotions and the company wanted Xiumin and Chen to be more involved with the activities in China, rather than letting the four Chinese members take the limelight.

It turned out Chen needed more practice than Xiumin, according to the teacher, who happened to be a close friend of Luhan's from when he and his brothers stayed in China. The man's name was Wen Hua. Chen didn't like him. Mr Hua or Hua Lao Shi, as he liked to be called by Chen and only Chen, treated him like he didn't exist. Not that Chen minded because it took him a while to get used to new people anyway. What Chen didn't like was the man's friendship with Xiumin. He knew it sounded petty, but Xiumin spent less time with him now that he was friend's with Wen Hua. Chen liked that Xiumin made friends and had his own life separate from Chen's but he didn't like this friend. Xiumin, Luhan and Wen Hua spend a lot of time together since they were the same age and had a lot in common. Again, Chen wouldn't have cared if it was anyone else.

Chen jolted when the door to the office swung open and in stormed Wen Hua. He slammed three thick texts books on the table and an MP3 player. "Listen to the first ten chapters and practice from the basics. There's no use me teaching you conversational Chinese if you can't even get the pinyin correct." Wen Hua leaned over and glared at Chen, "Do this by tomorrow. Do you understand?" Chen nodded, shaking. Wen Hua wasn't friendly with him but he'd never been this rude either. "I said; 'Do you understand?!" He growled again.

"Yes, Lao…S…Sh…Shi." Chen nodded.

Wen Hua rolled his eyes and shook his head, "How can someone as useless as you be a celebrity? I can sing as well as you. I speak both languages fluently. I don't know what they see in you. You can't even talk properly." He stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Chen sat in his chair, shaking violently. He didn't understand what had come over Wen Hua. Why was he doing this? He was supposed to stay and coach him but Chen was glad he didn't. He wasn't sure he could handle hours of that. When Chen finally calmed himself down enough, he put in his earphones and listened to the recordings.

* * *

Kris returned to their room after dinner to get changed. He and Tao were meeting a couple of friends they had met at the recording studio for drinks. Kris walked past study and saw the light under door. He frowned and knocked, "Hello?" He quietly opened the door and found Chen listening to recordings. He smiled and walked over to the boy he had grown close to, "Chen?"

Chen shot out of his seat at the touch on his shoulder, shocking Kris. He thought Wen Hua had returned. He backed away until his back hit the other desk in the room. Kris held out his hand, worried at how scared Chen looked, "Chen, it's only me. What's wrong?"

Chen calmed his breathing before he spoke, shaking his head, not wanting to worry his leader, "Nothing. You just scared me."

Kris frowned as he walked over to his friend and took him by the shoulders, "That was more than just being startled."

Chen forced himself to smile, "I'm fine. Really."

Kris was about to push further but was interrupted by call outside, "Hyung! We're going to be late."

Chen was relieved, "You better go. Tao hates waiting."

"You know, Tao can go…"

"He's your little brother," Chen knew what Kris wanted to say, "You'll go stir crazy at home waiting for him to return."

Kris sighed, hating that Chen was right, "Are you sure, you're okay?" Chen nodded. Kris hesitated before nodding, "Okay. I'll see you later."

Chen waited until he heard the front door close before he let himself start shaking again. He looked at his books. He needed to finish them. Calming himself, Chen sat back down and started reading again.

* * *

Each day in the following week got worse. Chen's Chinese didn't improve because Wen Hua wasn't teaching him. He was using the time to hang out with his other friends. Every time he was in the room, alone with Chen, he would tell him how useless he was. It brought back his memories from the first year he was imprisoned by General Takyun. Every day he was told of his incompetence. It was drilled into him that he was alone because nobody liked him. His parents gave him up. He didn't deserve friends. It was Takyun's way of getting him into a state where he would be easily controlled. Wen Hua was like Takyun. He was trying to break him down but he wasn't alone this time. He had Xiumin. Xiumin was his rock. He only needed to tell Xiumin everything and it'll all work out. Chen was sure of it and so he did.

* * *

It was another exhausting day when Chen decided to tell Xiumin the truth about Wen Hua. He was nervous because he knew he what he was about to tell Xiumin would hurt him. They were close which was why Chen took this long to talk to Xiumin, but he couldn't take this any longer. Chen felt like he was losing all the confidence he had worked hard to build. It had to stop.

* * *

Xiumin sighed tiredly as he listened to Chen. Wen Hua had told him that Chen may come to him with complaints about him. Wen Hua had already 'confided' his worries about Chen to Xiumin. "I think he relies on you too much. You need to let him deal with his own problems otherwise he will never grow." Xiumin knew he was right, but it was hard for Xiumin to let go. Protecting Chen was second nature but hearing Chen tell him about Wen Hua's attitude made him think that maybe he really did need to let go. Chen was telling him exactly what Wen Hua said he would. Wen Hua wasn't teaching him. He was making him feeling useless. Wen Hua told him that was how Chen felt about himself and not how he felt about Chen. It made sense to Xiumin because Chen had said that about himself once when he couldn't get his recording right. Wen Hua also told him he gave Chen the recording to create autonomy for learning within Chen and not so he could have some free time. Xiumin also agreed that Chen needed to be more independent.

"Chen," Xiumin started once Chen let out all his complaints, hoping it was enough that his friend had vented, "Are you finished?" He asked gently. Chen nodded. "Okay. That's good. Are you feeling better?" Chen smiled and nodded, leaning over to snuggle against Xiumin but his older brother got off the bed. Xiumin felt a pang in his heart at the hurt look in Chen's eyes. He wanted to let Chen seek comfort from him but he was doing Chen an injustice if he did. Chen needed to stop relying on him. He couldn't always be with him. Especially here in China. Xiumin found this country so much harder to get used to than South Korea. It was exhausting, not understanding the language but Wen Hua had made it so much better. He finally felt like he was finding his footing. He wanted Chen to feel the same way. "Listen, Chen." He smiled, hoping it was enough comfort for his little brother, "Wen Hua wants you to be more independent. He told me that you feel useless but you know you're not. He's letting you learn on your own to prove that." Chen's heart sank deeper at each word Xiumin spoke, "He's a good friend of Luhan's and mine as well. Try to be more respectful to him. There were a few days last week where he turned up for lunch looking tired because you wouldn't talk to him."

Chen's eyes widened at the lie, "I do what he says."

"Chen," Xiumin sighed, tired. He didn't have a good day at the studio today and now Chen was keeping him from resting, "Why would Wen Hua tell me that if it wasn't true?"

Chen felt angry tears forming, "I'm not lying!"

"I'm not saying you are…" Xiumin started but Chen didn't let him finish.

"Yes, you are! You believe him and not me! You don't care about me anymore!" Chen knew he sounded childish but he couldn't help it. Xiumin wasn't listening to him. It shook him to the core. His world was built on Xiumin's belief in him and now it was shattering beneath him.

"So, you're jealous!" Xiumin yelled at him, making Chen freeze in shock, "You told me that you wanted me to have my own friends and not worry about you and now that I've done that you don't like it!" Xiumin shook his head, disappointed, "Well guess what Chen. I've made my own friends and I like them so maybe it's time for you to grow up!"

Chen shook as Xiumin's tone echoed General Takyun's; _It's time for you to grow up, Chen. You're alone now. Nobody cares about you so you need to watch your own back._ Chen let the memory take over his emotions. _Xiumin doesn't care about me anymore. I need to let him go._ Xiumin frowned when Chen's eyes glazed over. He'd seen that look before but he couldn't think of when. "I'm sorry." Chen whispered and left the room.

"Chen!" Xiumin called but it was too late. The door closed, leaving him alone in the room. "A-sssiii!" Xiumin rubbed his eyes and dropped into his bed. He didn't want to lose his temper like that. He wanted Chen to understand that he needed to start standing on his own, not feel like he was alone. "Crap, crap, crap!" He shot off the bed when the door opened again, hoping it was Chen but Luhan walked in.

"What happened to Chen?" Luhan asked him, "He walked past me like I was invisible. What's wrong?" He asked of Xiumin's stress-filled expression.

Xiumin sighed, dropping onto the bed again, "I lost my temper at Chen. He was complaining about Hua. I tried to get him to see that what Hua was doing was for his own good, but Chen wouldn't listen and I lost my temper…"

Luhan sat down next to his friend, "Please don't tell me you told him to grow up again."

"I did!" Xiumin groaned, "I should go find him."

Luhan put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him, "From what I just saw, he's not going to listen to anyone." He gave Xiumin's shoulder a squeeze, "Go to sleep. Wait until morning to talk to him." Xiumin sighed. Go to sleep. How? He was too worried about Chen to go to sleep. "You can stay up and wait for him but I'm not sure that'll do any of you any good."

"I really messed up this time." Xiumin knew Chen's eyes would haunt him tonight.

* * *

Chen walked aimless around the streets of Shanghai. He had his mask and cap on so that he wasn't recognised. He walked until the people in the streets disappeared. He stood at the riverside, looking at the houses on the other side. It was nice being alone. _I was being kind to you by not letting anyone care for you. You weren't shown love because it's a weakness._ The General was right. He was being kind when he didn't let anyone care for him because it hurt so much when that person stopped caring. "I was wrong to come here." Chen said to himself, "I'm a burden to the others." Chen started walking again, waiting for a taxi. He waved one down and got in. "Airport please." He didn't know why he was heading to the airport. He didn't even have his passport but he had all his I.D. Maybe he could report it lost and apply for a new one. He needed to leave this country. He shouldn't have come. This country made him feel like he was on their home planet with the General. He needed to feel his family again. Chen knew if he didn't find the others, he would lose himself completely.

Chen didn't even see it happen. He felt his head smash against the taxi window and then he knew nothing.

* * *

Kris, Xiumin, Luhan, Lay and Tao rushed frantically through the hospital with their managers leading the way. Xiumin's heart stopped when he heard his manager talking on the phone. Chen was admitted to the hospital.

They burst into the private room Chen was in and paused. Chen was still unconscious. Xiumin walked up to his bed and brushed aside his hair, revealing the white bandage beneath it. The doctor told them Chen was lucky. He needed stitches and he had a mild concussion but other than that, he was fine. It was lucky Chen wasn't sitting in the passenger's seat of the taxi, otherwise they wouldn't be visiting him in the hospital but identifying his body at the morgue. The taxi was hit by a truck driver who ran a red light. Both the driver and Chen were hurt but not badly. "Did I hurt you that much?" Xiumin whispered through his tears. The police report said he was on the way to the airport, "Were you going to leave Shanghai without a word? What were you thinking? You can't just run away like a little kid!" Xiumin hissed, scared and angry at what was happening.

Chen started regaining consciousness in time to hear Xiumin last words; _you can't just run away like a little kid!_ Chen forced himself to open his eyes. The first person he saw was Xiumin. Xiumin, his brother, who was still angry at him, who still thinks he needs to grow up. This wasn't the Xiumin he wanted to see. That Xiumin was lost to him.

Xiumin let out a sigh of relief at seeing Chen awake, "Chen," He smiled, "How are you feeling?" His smiled faded when Chen's eyes glazed over leaving soulles windows, "Chen?"

"Doctor says he'll be fine." Hyunkyun told them, "Get some rest, Chen." He said as he messaged the EXO-K managers to reassure them that Chen was fine. He frowned at the message that popped up. "Damn it. Can't you control them!?" He growled at the phone. As soon as the EXO-K members heard about the accident, they booked themselves on a flight to Shanghai. "Suho and them are on the way here." He shook his head at Chen. "Look what you did. You really stuffed up their schedule now. What were you thinking?!"

"Calm down, Hyunkyun." Minwook hissed at him, noticing how Chen didn't even react to the news that the others were coming over. "There's something wrong."

"Obviously! This on top of what Wen Hua's been doing to him!" Hyunkyun growled and then realised his mistake. He wasn't supposed to let the team know.

Xiumin's eyes turned deadly, "What are you talking about?"

Minwook sighed, knowing he had no choice but to tell them, "One of my assistants told me she saw Wen Hua at the bar during the time he was supposed to be tutoring Chen."

Luhan nodded, "He told us he was trying to teach Chen to be independent." He looked down at Chen who still didn't react to them. His eyes were empty, "He said Chen relied on us too much and we agreed with that but he assured us Chen was fine."

"He lied." Hyunkyun snapped, "How can you believe the company would pay him to leave Chen with recordings?" Luhan looked down at his feet, knowing his manager was right. He listened to Wen Hua because he considered him a friend, "We put a camera in the room because we needed proof to fire him. He verbally abused Chen before leaving him on his own."

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier!?" Xiumin's guilt was eating at his chest. He could still hear himself defend Wen Hua and at the same time break Chen's trust in him. He remembered the light in Chen's eyes disappear, "Do you know what I did?!"

"We didn't find out until today. He's not even officially fired yet." Minwook told them. At that moment, the door to the room opened and in walked the subject of their conversation.

Wen Hua paused, his hand still on the door handle, "I got the news that Chen was in hospital. I came to check on him." He realised by the look on everyone's faces that he shouldn't have come, "I'm sorry. I've overstepped my boundaries. I'll leave."

"You overstepped more than that!" Xiumin stormed at him and grabbed him by the shirt, kicking the door shut and slamming him against it, "What the hell have you been saying to Chen?!"

Wen Hua tried to pull Xiumin off him but he was like a statue, "I already told you…"

"You lied to us!" Xiumin yelled, his hatred for this man growing by the second.

Kris sat on the edge of Chen's bed, ignoring the tirade at the door. He was more worried about Chen. He should've stayed that night, "That's why you were so scared that night I saw you. Was that the first time he abused you?" Chen's eyes remained blank, not answering him. "Chen, talk to me." Chen didn't…wouldn't…couldn't…

Lay sat on the other side and put a hand against Chen's head, easing Chen headache while their managers were distracted, "Does that feel better? I can't heal your concussion in case they examine you again." His whispered softly. Again, Chen didn't answer. Lay recognised the blank look. The team had promised themselves that Chen would never look like this again. "Chen, please come back." He begged.

Kris frowned at him, confused, "What's wrong?"

Lay shook his head and turned angrily to the noise at the door, "Xiumin! This is not helping Chen. Luhan, Tao, get him off the jerk."

Luhan and Tao struggled to pull the strongest member back, "You come near Chen again and I will break your neck!" Xiumin hissed before letting himself get pulled away.

"Wen Hua-ssi, you are officially let go from your position as language tutor at SM Entertainment."

Wen Hua glared at Hyunkyun, "You can't fire me! I'm on a contract! I'll sue."

"Do that and the video of you verbally abusing Chen will be released. You'll never get a job again." Minwook threatened, "Leave this room now."

Wen Hua pulled his shirt down, frowning at the ice that fell to the floor. _What the hell?_ "This isn't over."

"Get out of here!" Luhan grunted as he struggled to hold Xiumin back, "I ever see you again and it will be over for you!"

"Why are we letting him go!?" Xiumin demanded, losing all composure.

"Because there are laws!" Hyunkyun glared at him.

"Xiumin!" Lay yelled, shocking everyone. It was rare for the healer to raise his voice, "Chen hasn't reacted at all since waking up." He walked up to him and hissed in his ear, "We've seen this before." Xiumin looked at him and then at Chen, frowning. He has seen this before. It's the same look he saw last night and the same look he saw…the first time he met Chen.

"No…" Xiumin denied, he rushed over and grabbed Chen by the shoulders, "I'm sorry, Chen. Look at me." Chen turned his head but he didn't 'look' at him. Xiumin gave him a hard shake, "Look at me, please!"

Kris didn't understand what was going on but if Xiumin continued like this the managers were going to get suspicious. He stepped up to Hyunkyun and Minwook, "I'm sure this is causing a media circus. We'll stay here and take care of Chen. You guys go and take care of the reporters out there."

Hyunkyun nodded, seeing the reasoning. "Don't let Chen out of your sight. I don't need any more trouble."

"Yes, Sir." Kris promised.

* * *

Kris and his brothers watched as the two soldiers tried their hardest to get Chen to respond but he was almost catatonic. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Chen. Please don't do this." Xiumin begged for the tenth time, "We've come such a long way from that first day we met. Don't go back there. You've escaped the General. He's not even on this planet. Don't let him get his claws into your mind again!"

"The General." Kris gasped. Suho told him about what the General did. When will this man stop haunting Chen, "What does this have to do with some man lightyears away, imprisoned in a glass room?"

Lay turned to him, wiping away his tears, "The first day we met Chen, he had the same blank look in his eyes because the General considered him a weapon and that's it. He followed orders blindly. Xiumin was the first person to treat him like a living being. He started the healing process."

"Then he can do it again." Tao said hopefully.

Lay shook his head, sadly, "It's different this time. We're the ones he doesn't trust, especially Xiumin!"

Luhan sighed, remembering Chen's expression when he walked past him last night, "He and Xiumin had an argument about Wen Hua. Wen Hua was smart. He told us enough lies to make us believe he was helping Chen."

"So, when Chen came to you to tell you how he was feeling, you got annoyed with him." Kris clenched his jaw. He knew it wasn't Xiumin's fault. They were all tired from their schedule, but Kris still felt the need to protect Chen, protect the innocent child in him. The same child who wanted to go flying.

"He regretted it immediately but Chen already left the room." Luhan tried to defend his friend. He and Xiumin have become close since arriving in China. They confided in each other. There were times Xiumin needed to talk to someone other than Chen and Luhan was a good listener. He gave Xiumin's shoulder a squeeze, "Give it time. He'll respond."

Xiumin shook his head, tears wouldn't stop falling, "I promised him I'd always be here for him. I broke that promise . He won't respond to me. When he was like this, he only responded to…" Xiumin turned to Kris, "…orders." Kris frowned at him, not understanding, "You're our leader…our captain. Order him to go to sleep."

"What?"

"Please. I just want him to sleep so he can rest." Xiumin begged. He wanted Chen to close his eyes so he wasn't reminded of what he had done, "Please, Kris."

Kris didn't think it would work but he tried anyway. He sat on the bed, "Chen, look at me." Chen did but still with empty eyes. He hated seeing them. Maybe telling him to sleep was a good idea, "Go to sleep." Chen closed his eyes. Kris shook his head in disbelief, "You've got to be kidding me."

Xiumin closed his eyes, losing hope. If Chen hadn't listened then Xiumin could still believe Chen hadn't reverted back to the day they met but he was right; Chen was a soulless soldier again. "I'm sorry."

Lay pulled his hair, frustrated at himself. He was so submersed in his song writing that he wasn't there for Chen. If he was more available then maybe this wouldn't have gotten so far, "I'm sorry too." He let out a long breath. It was all he could do. Apologise. "Why didn't he come to me? I know I'm not the one he confides in but after everything we've been through together, he could've come to me."

"Stop blaming yourselves. It won't help Chen." Kris ordered, "Suho and the others are on the way. Maybe Chen will respond to them."

They could only hope that Kris was right.

Lay laid a hand on Chen's head and sent relaxing energy through his body. "Rest, Chen. It's going to be okay."

* * *

 **Morning...**

Chen opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. He didn't move, only waited. He waited for his orders. He was useless. That's what he was told. He couldn't think for himself. He couldn't talk. He couldn't take care of himself. He could only follow orders. This was his life. Everything else was just his wishful thinking.

Xiumin watched Chen from the couch. He watched him wake up and do nothing. Xiumin pulled out his phone and messaged Kris; _where are you? Chen's awake._

Kris walked into the room. "I was just outside." He looked over at Chen and sighed, "Time to get up and wash up, Chen." Kris was about to help him up but Chen flinched. He frowned, confused.

"Nobody helped him back then. Any physical contact was only violent." Xiumin explained. He hated that he had to explain these reactions to Kris.

Kris clenched his jaw. He understood what Xiumin was telling him but he hated that the General still had a hold on Chen. He stepped away for Chen to make his own way to the bathroom.

The room started spinning as soon as he stood. He reached out and grabbed the closest thing to him, stopping himself from falling. "Are you okay?" Chen looked up and realised in horror that he had grabbed Kris. He pulled his hand back as if it was touching fire and stumbled away, dropping to his knees and bowing his head. "Chen?"

Xiumin closed his eyes at the scene, tears dropping as he remembered the seven-year-old boy, shaking as he knelt in the glass prison. It wasn't the same though. He wasn't seven-years old and he wasn't shaking. He was Chen; the military weapon. "He's expecting punishment for touching you without permission."

Kris looked up at Xiumin, "What kind of a monster was the General?"

"The evil kind. No heart. No soul. Just cold-blooded." Xiumin answered.

Kris knelt in front of Chen, "Stand and go wash up. That's an order." His voice was soft, despite the words. Chen immediately stood and walked to the bathroom. Kris let out a long sighed, "Please let him recover soon. I can't keep doing this."

"I don't know how to fix him this time. He's not seven. Fairy lights and fireballs aren't going to cut it." Xiumin clenched his fist in his hair, using all his strength not to scream.

Kris sighed and gave Xiumin's arm a slap, "Luhan and Tao are on the way with a change of clothes. Suho and the others should be here any time. Lay went with the managers to pick them up. Go wash up. You look worse than Chen." Xiumin nodded, defeated.

* * *

Baekhyun ran ahead of the group as soon as the lift door opened. Lay told them what happened on the way to the airport. This was bad. He never stopped worry about Chen since he left Seoul but never in his worst nightmare did he think this would ever happen again.

* * *

Chen looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't recognise the person looking back at him. Who was he? A soldier. An EXO member? A family member? A brother? A friend? Or just a sad, lonely kid who didn't have any rights. Chen didn't know. His hand came to his chest where Baekhyun marble should've been but it wasn't. He didn't know where it was. It got lost in the crash. He lost the light that reminded him he wasn't alone in the dark. He lost everything.

* * *

Chen stepped out of the bathroom at the same time Baekhyun barged in. He froze, not expecting to see Baekhyun. His hand immediately went to his chest and Baekhyun knew, straight away, there was still hope in getting Chen back, "Don't tell me you lost it." Chen's blank eyes disappeared and tears filled them. Baekhyun stepped up to him, "Don't worry. I'll get it back for you. I promise."

* * *

Kris watched as the soldier in Chen disappeared. Chen slowly wrapped his arm around Baekhyun, sobbing into his shoulders. When Suho walked into the room with others, Chen and Baekhyun was on the floor of the room. The only sound they could hear was Chen's sobs. Slowly, one by one the EXO-K members surrounded the two on the floor and cried with them.

* * *

Xiumin stood at the door of the room. He didn't know what to feel. The EXO-K members were able to give Chen the security he needed to remember he wasn't a weapon without even trying. He was their brother. He felt a pang in his heart that he wasn't enough but he was the problem so how could he be the solution as well.

Kris walked up to him, "It's a good thing, Xiumin. He's letting them help him."

"I know. I just wish I was the one he let help."

"He'll come around." Kris assured him, "For now, let them take care of him."

Baekhyun and Chanyeol helped Chen into the bed, "I'll be back, okay?" Baekhyun gave him a smile before nodding to Chanyeol to follow him.

"Rest." Chanyeol quickly got up and followed Baekhyun. "Where are we going?"

"Chen needs the charm I gave him. It reminds him that he's not alone. He needs it more than ever." Baekhyun explained as they made their way to the nurses station.

* * *

Suho sat on the bed and ruffled Chen's hair, "I missed you." Chen gave him a small smile but didn't say anything. Suho worried. It was a while before Chen started talking after they met him. How long would it take this time?

"You scared us. As soon as we heard you were in an accident, we flew straight over." D.O told him. He turned to the two youngest standing at the end of the bed, "These two were beside themselves." Chen smiled at them and shook his head, telling them not to worry.

"The last time we spoke, you told us you were okay. If you weren't okay then you should've called us!" Sehun complained.

"I would've teleported over to get you." Kai exaggerated.

Chen frowned, "Y…you…sssaid…you…ccccouldn't."

Xiumin sighed in relief at hear Chen's voice. He was stuttering but at least he was talking. He could see Suho was relieved as well.

Kai grinned, "I would've tried, but I probably end up at the bottom of the ocean."

Chen turned to Suho, his eyes as innocent and lost as ever, "Can I…I…ccc…come home?"

"Aw…Chen." Suho pulled the boy into his arms, feeling helpless.

Xiumin's heart broke at the simple question. Home was where his brothers were. China was no longer home because he didn't trust his brothers here.

"If I could take you back with me I would, but it's not that simple anymore." Suho pulled back and wiped away Chen's tears, "We'll all be promoting together again soon." He hoped Chen could hold on until then but how could he expect him to. He couldn't leave Chen with the EXO-M members, knowing Chen didn't trust them any more.

Chen shook his head, desperate to not stay in China, "I…I…" Chen smacked his head, angry that he couldn't get his words out. These were his brothers, he shouldn't be stuttering with them!

Suho and D.O grabbed his hands, "Stop it, Chen. You'll make your concussion worse." He sighed, "I promised, I'm not flying back home until I know you're okay. I don't care what the managers say. We're not leaving." Suho prayed he wasn't making a promise he couldn't keep.

* * *

Baekhyun arrived at the nurses' station with Chanyeol, "Excuse me, Ma'am but my brother came in here last night. He had a charm around his neck. Do you where it could be?"

The young nurse smiled, "What's his name?"

"Kim Jongdae." Baekhyun used the alias they had created for Chen as Chen was supposed to be his stage name. The nurse looked it up and smiled. She pulled open a draw and rummaged through the plastic bags until she found the one with Chen's name on it.

"Is this it?" the nurse asked, holding out the charm, "It's beautiful."

Chanyeol smiled in relief, "That's it. Thank you so much."

* * *

Baekhyun and Chanyeol rushed back to the room and found Chen crying in Suho's arms. Baekhyun sighed, wondering how long it would take Chen to recover from this. Luhan once said he bounced back quickly because he was such a kid. Baekhyun had a feeling he wasn't enough of a kid this time. China had done something to him, Xiumin and Lay. He pulled the charm out of the bag and tapped Suho's shoulder. Suho nodded and pushed Chen back before getting up.

Baekhyun sat down and held up the charm, "Told you I would find it."

Tears dropped as Chen held the charm in his hand. He held it to his chest, "Thank…Thank…y…you."

Baekhyun winced at the stutter. It's been so long since he'd heard it. "This charm has special meaning for the both of us. It symbolises the start of a friendship between a soldier and a seven-year-old boy. But remember, it is just a symbol. Our brotherhood will stay strong no matter if the charm is lost or not." Chen still held onto the charm as if it were a life line despite Baekhyun's words. The bond between he and Xiumin was weakening. He was scared, if he didn't hold onto the charm tight enough, his bond with Baekhyun would weaken as well. Baekhyun placed a gentle hand against Chen's cheek, wiping away the tear that dropped, "Lay told me your eyes were the same as when we first met you." Chen tried to turn his head away, ashamed he had let those memories take over his mind, but Baekhyun wouldn't let him look away, "It scared me when I heard that. Your eyes are bright and I want them to stay bright. Don't let anything or anyone take that away. They're not worth it."

"I…I…made…a…a…mistake…" Chen tried to calm himself so he could form his sentence, "I…sshh…shouldn't…have…cccccome…here."

"You were brave to come here and Kris told me how much you've improved in your dancing and singing. You've stopped stuttering in front of the camera. You didn't make a mistake." Baekhyun gave him a sad smile, "The company shouldn't have left you alone with that asshole, Wen Hua." He turned and looked at Kris and Xiumin, "Your team should've taken care of you. None of this is your fault."

"Ttth…they…did…didn't…know." Chen tried to defend the EXO-M members even though he couldn't bring himself to forgive them for leaving him with a monster.

"They should have known. We let you come here because we trusted each of them to watch over you." Chen shook his head. He didn't want to be their responsibility. He didn't want to be a burden. "I know you think you can take care of yourself but there's no denying that you need more help than any of us. The fact that you still keep things like this from us proves that. You're still so shy around new people. I don't even understand how anyone could leave you alone with that jerk!"

"Baekhyun!" Suho pulled the Luminant from Chen, nodding to Chanyeol to take care on Chen.

Chanyeol watched his leader drag Baekhyun out of the room. On the way, he glared at Xiumin and Kris, silently demanding them to follow. Chanyeol pulled his legs onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Chen until the Scorpion was snuggled comfortably against him, "Suho is here now. He'll sort everything out. You're going to be okay. You know Baekhyun. He gets very protective of all of us."

D.O sat on the other side while Kai and Sehun sat at the end of the bed, "Let us take care of you, Chen." D.O squeezed Chen's hand. Chen let himself relax in the protection of his brothers.

* * *

Suho was surprised to find Luhan, Lay and Tao outside the room. He clenched his jaw and shook his head at their expressions. "Tao, can you check with Chen's doctor when we can take him home? He seems fine physically." Suho didn't want to involve Tao in this talk, knowing the boy only followed the older members. Tao nodded hesitantly before leaving. "We need a private place to talk."

Kris lead them to the private waiting room on the floor. This floor was designated to celebrities and high-profile patients. As soon as he closed the door, Suho turned around, barely able to contain his anger, "What the hell happened? Baekhyun's right. When we agreed for Chen to come here it was because we trusted all of you to take care of him? Why was he on the way to the airport alone?"

"I'm sorry, Suho. I'm their leader. I should've notice something was wrong with Chen."

"Wen Hua was my friend. We left Chen with him because I trusted him. It's my fault." Luhan took the blame from Kris.

"I should've paid more attention to Chen instead of my songs." Lay knew he couldn't shirk the blame. He wasn't happy in China without his brothers and hence buried himself in his songs. He wasn't there for Chen.

Xiumin shook his head, "I'm the one who didn't believe Chen when he told me about Wen Hua. He wouldn't have run off if I just listened."

Baekhyun stormed up to Xiumin and grabbed him by the shirt, "He told you and you didn't listen!" He thought Chen kept everything to himself. He was angry at the team but he thought Chen also played a part in it all. Hearing that Chen did confide in his friend but was turned away made his blood boil, "Do you know how much courage it would've required for him to tell you how he felt?!"

"Do you think I don't know!?" Xiumin shoved Baekhyun off him. "You think I don't know what a massive mistake I made! Chen could've died in that crash!" Xiumin dropped to his knees, shaking at the thought of Chen dying thinking that nobody cared about him. "The look in his eyes when I yelled at him will haunt me forever. I gained his trust, only to shatter it myself. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to fix this!" Xiumin broke down, curling in on himself. The guilt was eating him alive.

Suho watched the oldest member cry on the carpet and he didn't know how to help him. Kris slid down the wall he was leaning on. Luhan dropped onto the couch, head in his hands. Lay walked to the corner of the room and stayed there, still as a statue. Everyone had tears running down their faces. Everyone was lost as to what to do.

Baekhyun watched them all. He couldn't punish them any more than they were already punishing themselves. Besides, punishing them wouldn't solve anything. He was angry but Chen didn't need him to be angry. He needed him to fix this. "I want to bring Chen back to South Korea with us." Baekhyun told them after minutes of silence.

That was the only solution Suho could think of as well, but he needed to sell it to the company, "Do you have a plan?"

Baekhyun nodded, "We start our Miracles in December promotions early. We can start here, seeing as we're here already. I'm sure stations and studios would be glad to slot us into their schedules; especially when they know it's the full team. We do all our China promotions first and then go back to Korea with Chen. He's the only one we need from EXO-M." Suho slowly nodded. It was a good plan. "Besides, Chen would've had to start flying next week. It's too soon. He needs time to recover. If we all stay here, he can rest for longer." EXO-M and EXO-K have always promoted at the same time but in different countries but it would've been different with this promotion anyway. He and Chen were lead vocals in both the Korean and Chinese version, they could promote the way they always have so why not change it completely?

Suho smiled, glad he could rely on Baekhyun, "I'll talk to our managers. They can sell it to the company. I won't take no for an answer." He looked around the room, "We'll take care of Chen until he rebuilds his confidence in you." He pulled Xiumin, sitting him up, "One jerk is not going to sever the bond you have with Chen. Give him time."

Xiumin shook his head, defeated as he hugged his knees to his chest, "He's not going to forgive me. Time isn't the issue." Suho sighed. What could he do? Xiumin was the gentlest of his team. The stress of this path they've chosen must've been weighing on him to lash out at Chen.

"Let's go. I need to talk to our managers."

Kris watched the team walk out, deflated. He grabbed Luhan before he could leave. "I need your advice." Luhan sighed at the look in his brother's eyes. He had come to a hard decision.

* * *

D.O walked out of the room, gently leading Chen out with Chanyeol on the other side. The doctor had discharged Chen on the condition that he remained in bed for the rest of the day. Baekhyun ran up to them, "You're free?" Baekhyun walked backwards, in front of them, "What did the doctor say?"

"Sstay…ii…in…bed." Chen pouted at him. Baekhyun grinned, amused. At least that hasn't changed.

Xiumin walked behind Chen, wincing at every stutter. Each one made his heart skip a beat. Each one told him how badly he had hurt his little brother. He prayed the presence of EXO-K could heal him.

* * *

Lay sat behind Chen in the van. He waited quietly. Baekhyun, who was sitting in the seat next to Chen, knew what Lay wanted to do. He tilted his head and smiled at his sleeping friend. He nodded to Lay to tell him it was safe. Lay held his hand above Chen's head, sending healing energy. He'll still have the wound but he won't have a concussion. It was all he could do.

* * *

Chen slept in the bed in the hotel suite EXO-K had booked out of their own pockets. It was in the same hotel as EXO-M's but in a different wing. As much as the EXO-M members wanted to stay with Chen, they knew he would heal faster without their presence. Baekhyun laid in the bed next to it, keeping an eye on him. Chen was exhausted. He probably barely slept in the last week. He sat up when Chen started tossing. "Chen?"

 _Chen was a little boy again in a dark room. Wen Hua's voice was haunting him; telling him he was holding back the entire team._

" _Useless."_

" _A burden."_

" _No good."_

" _Abandoned."_

" _Unloved."_

Baekhyun put a hand on Chen's shoulder, giving it a gentle shake. "Chen." Chen whimpered in his sleep. It broke Baekhyun's heart, hearing it.

 _Chen jolted upon hearing footsteps getting closer to him. A man stepped out of the shadows. He looked up, expecting to see Wen Hua's face but instead he saw a distorted man with features of two monsters; Wen Hua and the General._ "AAAAHHHHH!"

"CHEN!" Baekhyun caught the flailing arms while calling to the panicked man. The whole of EXO-K burst into their room. "CHEN!" Baekhyun shook him hard. Chen stopped struggling. Sweat ran down his temple and neck. "Chen." Baekhyun's tone was gentle now. He wiped away the sweat with his sleeve, "You're okay. We're all here."

Chen shivered as he spoke. His tone and words drowned out the rest of the world, "The G…general's here. M…mon…monster's here."

Baekhyun shook his head, denying that the General was still haunting Chen. "No." He pulled Chen into his arms, hugging him fiercely, "He's not here. Do you feel this? Do you feel my arms around you? If the General were here, would you feel this? We love you, Chen. We always will. The General never let anyone show you kindness. You couldn't feel this if the General were here!" The team climbed on the bed, embracing their brother, showing him how much he was loved. They stayed like that until Chen stopped shaking.

That night, they pushed all the mattresses together and huddled together, protecting their brother from the monster in his nightmares.

* * *

Suho woke up first. He stretched, smiling at his team, proudly. _We are One._ He reached over Baekhyun and brushed aside Chen hair, "All twelve of us. We are One. Remember that, Chen." He whispered to the boy before getting ready for the day.

* * *

Chen stayed in the hotel room with the EXO-K members minus Suho. Their leader, together with Kris, was having a meeting with the SM managers to work out their schedule for the next month. It would be hell for the management team to reschedule everything but EXO members would go on strike if they didn't at least try to accommodate their needs. Besides, they knew they were doing this for the good of Chen and the whole group. Forcing them back to their old schedule would cause more damage to their team.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol tried to bring up the energy in the room. Kai and Sehun started a video game on the T.V, trying to entice Chen to join them but Chen didn't react much to their encouragement. D.O sat with Chen. He didn't say a word. D.O was always good at knowing what Chen needed. He knew if he sat with him long enough, Chen would talk once he was ready. "I…I…don't want…to…to be…angry at…hy…hyung."

Everyone turned to him. Kai and Sehun turned off the T.V. They were ready to listen, ready to help. D.O smiled kindly at him, "You're not a bad person for being angry with him. And I can tell you now, that if you weren't angry with him, he'd feel even worse than he already does."

"D.O's right." Baekhyun wrapped both arms around Chen, pulling the scorpion against him, "I saw how much Xiumin was punishing himself yesterday. He was the first person who saw something in you aside from being a soldier. He made us see you for more than a soldier. And that's what makes this so much worse." Chen snuggled against Baekhyun as he voiced the words in his own heart, "Xiumin was the first person you could trust. He was the one who gave you the confidence to reach for whatever you wanted. So, for him to not believe you when you told him about Wen Hua, must've been a devastating blow." Baekhyun let out a long, tired breath, "You felt your world collapse because it was built on your trust in Xiumin." Chen wasn't sure if Baekhyun words were making him feel better or worse. It was how he felt but he wanted to know how to fix it.

Chanyeol could see Chen's worried expression, "But remember, Chen, something that could break the General's hold on you is stronger than you think. I know you still trust Xiumin because something that strong can't be broken by an ass like Wen Hua."

"Xiumin is the most caring person I know." Kai looked at Sehun, "He took care of us when we were little. He always worried when we went out to play."

Sehun smiled at the memories, "Yeah, just like you worry about us when we go out. You and Xiumin are a lot alike. You're both protective of the people you love."

"And that's why Xiumin may not forgive himself for not protecting you from Wen Hua." D.O sighed, "And the fact that he brought back the memories of the General's treatment of you, made it worse."

Chen closed his eyes. The thought of Xiumin letting the guilt eat at him made him feel sick but he didn't know how to fix it. He knew how much Xiumin loved him but that's what made this hurt so much. He wanted to forgive his brother but he couldn't. He didn't know how to. Baekhyun kissed the top of his head, affectionately, "Don't feel bad, Chen," He knew what Chen was thinking, "Xiumin won't let Wen Hua win. He'll find a way to make it right."

"How do…you know?" Baekhyun smiled at the small voice; a little boy asking for reassurance.

"Close your eyes and you'll feel it." Chen did. "Xiumin may not be here but I can still feel him watching over you, can you?"

Chen did feel it. He could feel Xiumin through each of the members in the room. He could feel every member through them because they really were One. Maybe he wasn't ready to forgive Xiumin yet but Baekhyun was right; the day will come when he will be ready. Until then, he had Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, D.O, Kai and Sehun.

* * *

 **Xiumin's room...**

Xiumin listened to the songs of their new Christmas album. Christmas. It was a tradition celebrated in many countries on this planet. It was time for love and family. The company pushed out this album with the concept of fans celebrating Christmas with EXO. Xiumin didn't feel like celebrating with the fans. He wanted to celebrate with Chen. Chen loved Christmas. Xiumin and Chen watched Miracle on 34th Street together last Christmas after everyone fell asleep. Xiumin could still hear Chen's sleepy words, "I have 11 miracles in my world." When the company said they would be releasing a Christmas album, Chen was grinning like a kid. Now that they were so close to promoting it, there were only tears.

Lay quietly opened the door to Xiumin's room with a bread roll in hand. Luhan asked him to bring it to Xiumin and maybe convince the man to come out of his room. Xiumin and Lay felt similar guilt. He knew how Xiumin felt better than anyone else in EXO-M. Maybe if they talked they would both feel better. "Xiumin." He called as he sat on the oldest members bed and handed him his lunch.

Xiumin looked up with tears in his eyes. He pulled out his earphones, "What do we do, Lay? He won't talk to me and you can't heal him."

Lay shook his head, "I'm sorry, Xiumin." Xiumin frowned at him, confused, "Chen was as much my responsibility. Ever since arriving here, I've barely been available for anyone to talk to. If I wasn't trying to drown out everything with my music I would've seen that something was wrong with Chen or Chen would've come to me."

Xiumin sighed, "He's hurting because of me. I'm the one who didn't believe him. It wouldn't matter if he did talk to you." He shrugged his shoulders and smirked, "He told me and look what happened?"

"Xiumin..."

"There's nothing you can say to make this right. He's over there because he can't be around me. I can't remember a day where hasn't come find me just to hug me and now he can't even look at me." Xiumin cried.

Lay took the breadroll off his brother and pulled Xiumin into his arms, "He is over there and I know exactly what's happening. Chen is talking to them. He's telling them how he feels and he's not angry. He's sad because he wants to be with his big brother but he doesn't know how to make that happen. Baekhyun and D.O are talking to him and they're making him remember the big brother who always watches over him. They're taking care of him the way you do and through them, he can feel you." Lay pulled back and smiled at Xiumin, "You've been such an amazing big brother to all of us that even when you're not around, we can still feel you. I promise, Chen will be okay because of you." He picked up the bread roll. "Now eat, so you have the strength to take care of him when he returns."

Xiumin nodded, "Thank you, Lay."

* * *

 **Beginning of Miracles in December promotions...**

Xiumin felt useless. He could only watch as Chen stayed within the protection of EXO-K. It was like their training days. Chen wouldn't...couldn't speak to anyone outside of their group. Baekhyun encouraged him as much as he could. Suho always had a supporting hand on his back. D.O stayed close and Kai and Sehun were always hovering around him. Xiumin could only watch.

EXO-M members felt the same way. They could only watch as well because Chen shied away from them. Kris couldn't help but think they were back to square one. All the trust he had built with Chen was gone. Luhan missed the times, Chen seek him out for advice. Lay missed the looks Chen would give him when he needed him to speak for him. Tao just wanted everything back to normal again.

Xiumin would quietly followed Chen wherever he went. It was rare for Chen to go anywhere on his own but when he did, he was never really alone because Xiumin was always there. He watched as Chen stuttered when talking to studio assistants. He listened to them talking about Chen behind his back. "No wonder why he barely talks in interviews…He can't!" He listened to them make fun of him and it made his blood boil. One of the translators had gone too far. Xiumin waited until Chen was out of sight before approaching the woman. "I don't know who you think you are, but if you still want a job here as a translator, keep your snarky comments to yourself. Just because Chen has trouble expressing himself, it doesn't make him stupid. He's where he is now because of his hard work. You, judging him by the way he speaks just tells me how shallow you are!" With that Xiumin walked away, leaving the woman speechless.

* * *

Five minutes later, a video was uploaded to YouTube. Chen frowned at the looks he was getting from studio staff. They were all looking at their phones and then smiling at Chen. He reached the room where the team were waiting. They were waiting for their first live interview about their Christmas album.

Baekhyun looked up at him and saw the confused expression, "What's wrong?" He walked up to him and rubbed his shoulders, "What happened?"

Chen shrugged, "P…people are…lll…looking at mm…mme… ..funny."

Suho smiled at him, comfortingly. Chen was very worried because his stuttering was worse, "Did they look like they were laughing at you or snickering?" Chen shook his head, "Then it's probably nothing. Don't worry so much. Let's nail this showcase." Chen relaxed, feeling better with his leader's words.

* * *

The show was going smoothly and according to the run-down until the end. The host, He Laoshi, who was a kind and funny guy, turned his attention to Chen, smiling at him, "It must be nice to know that someone always has your back." Chen smiled blankly at the host and nodded, wondering why He Laoshi was directing the comment at him. Maybe it was because he hasn't said a word all night, "I have a video to show you. It's only been uploaded for an hour but already has about 50,000 views." The team turned to the large screen.

Xiumin was shocked to find himself the star of the video, _"I don't know who you think you are, but if you still want a job here as a translator, keep your snarky comments to yourself. Just because Chen has trouble expressing himself, it doesn't make him stupid. He's where he is now because of his hard work. You, judging him by the way he speaks just tells me how shallow you are!"_ The translator's face was blurred out, otherwise they would set themselves up for a lawsuit. The audience stood, applauding the show of brotherhood. Xiumin turned to Chen, worried his brother would be angry that he was following him around. Chen's eyes weren't filled with anger, only surprise and innocence. The poor boy didn't know what to think. Xiumin gave him a small, sad smile.

"By the way, we fired that translator." Chen turned back to the host. He laoshi smiled at him affectionately, "How does seeing that make you feel, Chen?"

Chen wiped away his tears. He didn't know what to feel or how to voice it. As a natural reflex, he turned to Lay, begging him to talk for him. Lay smiled at him and nodded, glad Chen knew he could still count on him, "Brotherhood is what makes our group so strong. We go through everything together. We trained hard and when it felt like our training wouldn't get us anywhere, we turned to each other. Xiumin hyung has taken care of us ever since we've met. Chen would do anything for his brothers." Including giving his life, he added silently to himself, "He is kind to the point where we all feel the need to protect him because we don't want him to get hurt." Lay turned in his chair to talk to Chen directly, "I know you feel like a burden but protecting you is second nature to us. We couldn't stop even if we tried."

Chen felt heat rise up the back of his neck. Tears kept coming and he hated it because he didn't like crying in public. He took a deep, shaky breath and closed his eyes. He had to say something but he wanted to say it without stuttering. He wanted all his brothers to know that he loved them. He imagined the room with only his brothers before opening his eyes. The host, crew and audience disappeared, "The men sitting with me are my family. I can be in any country. It doesn't matter if I understand the language or not; I'm at home as long as they are with me. I know I can reach for the stars because they let me stand on their shoulders." The rest of the studio appeared again when the audience roared. Chen looked around. There was not a dry eye in the studio.

Xiumin stood from his chair and walked over to Chen, pulling him up and into his arms, "You don't talk much but when you do, your words touch everyone's hearts." He whispered, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Chen shook as he tightened his arms around his big brother, "Thank you. You're always watching over me."

"Always." Xiumin cupped the back of his head, keeping his little brother as close as he can. "Always."

The team stood and surrounded them, knowing everything was going to be okay. They didn't care that everyone was watching. To them, nobody was around. It was just their family.

* * *

Chen was feeling so much lighter. Baekhyun was right. Xiumin was his brother. Their bond wasn't so easily broken. They were planning on a night out to celebrate. Kris and Luhan were in charge of planning it. They knew where to take the boys. Chen quickly went to use the bathroom before they left. He found the restroom easily and pushed the door open. Suddenly, someone shoved him from behind.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Xiumin worried. Chen should've been back by now. "I'm going to find Chen. I'll be back soon."

Baekhyun shook his head at their oldest member, "He will never stop worrying over Chen. It's like he's made it his destiny."

Lay chuckled softly, "You have no idea. I'm amazed he didn't sleep outside your suite. If he wasn't sharing a room with Hyunkyun, I'm pretty sure he would've!"

* * *

Wen Hua looked like a mad man. His eyes wide as he stepped towards Chen. "I lost my job because of you." The man had stolen a janitor's uniform and had been following Chen around the studio, waiting for the opportunity to get him alone. He knew he found it when Chen left the dressing room for the bathroom. As soon as Chen entered the bathroom, he followed and shoved the scorpion into the wall before jamming a broom in the handle.

Chen backed into the wall. Immediately, could feel electricity building in his hands, "No." He gasped, trying to control his powers. He couldn't expose himself to this man of all men!

"Look at you. You're always hiding behind your friends. You're still useless…You're…" Wen Hua turned when he heard someone banging on the door.

* * *

Xiumin found the closest bathroom and tried to enter but the handle wouldn't budge. He banged on the door, "Chen!" He called, seeing if his brother was in there.

* * *

"Chen!"

Chen's eyes widened at the voice, "HYUNG!" He called out to his brother.

* * *

Chen's fearful call for Xiumin launched him into the soldier that he was. He held the handle and sent ice through it.

* * *

"What the hell?" Wen Hua frowned at the handle and broom turning into ice before his eyes. He remembered the ice on his shirt after Xiumin had let him go at the hospital. When Xiumin burst through the door, shattering the handle and broom, he knew. "You're a freak." He smiled evilly at Xiumin, "The press will pay a high price for this story." Xiumin wasn't listening to Wen Hua, his attention was on Chen, who was trembling. It made him fill with rage.

"No!" Chen called out in a panic.

Wen Hua turned to him, grinning like a mad man, "Are you a freak too?" His expression reminded him of another mad man; Kris's foster father, Bunmin. "You are!" He turned back to Xiumin who looked ready to kill the man, "You're going to be cut up and examined!" Xiumin let his powers build in his hands.

Chen closed his eyes, feeling his powers building. He didn't want to use it. He tried to control it but Wen Hua wouldn't shut up.

"You're going to be locked up in a government facility. You'll never see daylight again!"

Xiumin was about to blast Wen Hua with his powers when Chen screamed, "NO!" A burst of static shot out of Chen and through the air. Xiumin watched in shock as Wen Hua dropped to the ground, unconscious. Chen trembled, horrified at what he did, "I…I didn't mean it."

Xiumin looked over at Chen who was huddled on the floor now. He then looked down at the body. Slowly, he checked for a pulse.

"Is he dead?" Chen whispered.

Xiumin let out a breath of relieve. Wen Hua's pulse was still strong. He turned to his handy work of the door and quickly pulled back all the ice before he moved over to Chen, crouching in front of him, "It's okay. He's alive. I think you just shocked his brain a little." Xiumin forced himself to smile, "At least you didn't knock me out this time." He tried to joke, referring to the first time Chen used his psychic ability to protect them but knocking them out instead.

Chen slowly looked up at Xiumin and saw the shaky smile, "Hyung!" He hugged his brother as tight as he could.

Xiumin closed his eyes, basking in Chen's embrace. Finally, he could protect Chen from this man the way he should've in the first place. "Miande, Chen. Miande. This man is a monster. I'm sorry ever believed him over you." Chen hugged him tighter, burying his face in Xiumin's chest. "You're safe now."

"What is going on here?" Xiumin looked up at the security guards, then down at Wen Hua's unconsciousness body.

"That man tried to attack Chen." Xiumin told them in Korean, "I think I startled him when I broke down the door. He just collapsed when he saw me." One of the security guards understood enough Korean to understand. He knelt to examine Wen Hua. "He was our language tutor but our company let him go because he was slacking off. He blamed Chen. That's why he attacked him."

"Are you okay, Chen-sii?" The security guard noted how much Chen was shaking. Xiumin knew he believed the story. Especially since Wen Hua had no physical wounds on him and he was wearing the janitors uniform he had stolen from somewhere. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" The other guard was already calling for an ambulance. Chen shook his head but didn't lift his head.

"He'll be fine once I take him back to our team. We'll take care of him." Xiumin stood, pulling Chen with him. "Let me know if you need me to sign an incident…" A groan from the ground pulled his attention. He hugged Chen tighter as Wen Hua woke up.

"Sir? Are you okay?" The other guard asked, "Can you tell me why you're here and where you got our janitor's uniform?"

Wen Hua sat up and looked around, confused. He turned and saw Xiumin. "Him! It's him! He's an alien from out of space. They both are!"

Xiumin heart was racing but acted dumbfounded, "Wae?" He looked at the guards, who looked amused, "Aliens from out of space is our concept."

The security guard who understood chuckled and translated to his partner who smirked and shook his head, "I know. My sister is a massive fan."

Wen Hua pointed at Xiumin, "He can freeze things and Chen can…"

"Make lightning." The guards shook their heads at the man, "You must be a saesang." He said of the obsessed fans out there. "Can you walk? An ambulance and the police are on their way." They dragged Wen Hua to his feet and walked him out the door.

"Wait. What are you doing? Why aren't you restraining them? Are you scared? Don't you have tazers?" Xiumin shook his head at the mad man. "They're aliens!"

"Yeah, yeah…Suho controls water, Baekhyun controls light…" Xiumin smiled at how well the security guard knew of the concept.

* * *

Xiumin walked into their dressing room with Chen still shaking. The team were waiting around the room for them to return. Suho spun around on his chair, "Where…" He immediate got up when he saw the state Chen was in, "What happened?"

Xiumin sat Chen on the couch and turned to their managers, "I think you need to talk to the security guards. Wen Hua was here and tried to attack Chen. I stopped him but the guy is delirious. He thinks we really have powers."

Hyunkyun swore, "A-sssii! What is wrong with that guy?" He left the room with Minwook.

"Are you okay?" Kris asked Xiumin, "What happened?"

Xiumin shook his head, "I used my powers in front of Wen Hua."

"What?!" The team couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Kai sat next to Chen, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around him when Chen wouldn't stop shaking, "Are you okay?" He asked, holding him close.

Xiumin turned to him, "Chen sent out a psychic blast and knocked Wen Hua unconscious. I think he's still in shock."

Chanyeol saw the shaking and knelt in front of him, encasing Chen's hands in his. "Let me help." Chen closed his eyes as the warm energy flowed through his body. "How's that?" Chen opened his eyes and nodded. Kai smiled. Chen wasn't shaking as badly.

Suho was still worried, "Do you think we're in trouble?" He asked Xiumin.

Xiumin shook his head, "The guards thought he was a saesang losing his mind. They didn't believe him."

Kris looked at Luhan. This reinforced what they must do. Luhan sighed. They had to do this for the sake of the team. Xiumin, Lay and Chen needed to return with the others to Korea…for good. Kris wanted them home and as far away from this mad man as possible, "We should leave tonight's celebrations to another day. After what Chen just went through…"

"No!" Chen shot off the couch, "I'm not letting him ruin tonight! He's done enough to us."

Xiumin smiled proudly at him, "Chen's right. This is a good day. We shouldn't let him ruin the rest of it."

Luhan nodded, "Alright!" He clapped his hand, "Then get ready for an exciting night!" He was glad they didn't want to cancel. He and Kris wanted to do this for the team. With their busy schedule, they didn't know when they'll get another night free like this. Luhan and Kris wanted to leave good memories for this team.

* * *

Suho smiled at the man sleeping on Xiumin's lap. The whole team was asleep in the living room of their suite. Luhan was right; it was an exciting night of Shanghai nightlife but it was also exhausting. It felt good seeing the twelve of them together again, sitting around a hot pot and laughing but it wouldn't be long before they were divided into their separate units again. As much as he knew Kris and Luhan could take care of the team, it wasn't fair to expect it of them. They had their own lives and they should be taking care of themselves first. He wished he could find a way to keep them all together. At least he could take comfort in the fact that Wen Hua was gone from their life. He was being charged with attempted battery and theft. In China, those charges can come with severe charges, especially when those charges involved influential people like the CEO of SM. Wen Hua wouldn't allowed to come near Chen again.

* * *

 **Two days later…**

The night before the entire team were due to leave China to begin their promotions in Korea, Kris sat in the lounge room of the EXO-K hotel suite with Suho. It was late and the others were already in bed ready for an early morning. Chen still stayed there with Xiumin. They've been sitting a while without saying anything until Suho finally had enough, "Are you going to tell me what's on your mind or make me guess?"

Kris sighed, "I'm sorry about everything that's happened here. I promised you that I would take care of them."

"You have. What happened to Chen wasn't your fault? I'm not stupid. With our schedule, it's impossible for you to watch them 24/7." Suho eased his guilt, "I can't guarantee that I would've done a better job."

"Chen needs all of you. So, do Xiumin and Lay. It was wrong to split up a team like yours. You compliment each other so well that any negative effects of this job are balanced out by the chemistry in your team. I've seen it in the past two days. Ever since you arrived, the aura surrounding Lay, Xiumin and Chen has changed. They're relaxed as if they're finally home." Kris smiled sadly, "It's something I can't give them. Your team needs to be reunited and I can only think of one way to make sure that happens."

Suho didn't like where this was going.

* * *

Chen woke up to voices coming from the room next door. He recognised them. It was Suho and Kris. He rubbed his eyes and snuck out of bed, careful of waking the others. He needed to go to the toilet but as he neared the door, he heard his name. Curious, he stopped to listen.

* * *

"Kris, I can't expect you to give this up for us. We can handle being apart. We've been handling it." Suho tried to assure Kris that they were fine.

Kris shook his head, "I see how hard it is for Xiumin, Lay and Chen every day. Xiumin is already out of his comfort zone here and his protectiveness over Chen has gone into overdrive. Lay realised he can't actually heal every injury we get because it's too suspicious and it's making him feel helpless. You can hear it in the music he writes. It's filled with pain and hopelessness." Suho sighed at how bad the situation was, "They hide it well and it's not good for them."

"I can see where you're coming from but Chen has grown attached to you too. We all have. How do we know that losing you and your brothers won't make the situation worse?"

Kris shook his head and smiled, "How can it be worse when the nine of you are reunited?"

"You're sacrificing a lot for us for a gamble. We can't be sure that the company will keep us together even if you leave."

"We're not sacrificing anything. We've had Chinese Agents approach us. We'll be fine. EXO-M can't keep going with only three members. Besides, the company will take this as a major blow to their highest grossing idol group. They will keep the group together to show a united front."

Suho felt tears come to his eyes as he let himself accept that Kris was right. This was the best way to help his team. "Thank you, Kris. SM may have made some crappy decisionsn, but making you their leader wasn't one of them."

Kris stood and hugged Suho, "Thank you for letting me be a part of your team."

"Remember, you and your brothers will always be a part of our family." They turned to head back to their rooms and froze. Standing at the door was Chen. Tears ran down his cheeks. They knew he heard everything. "Chen." Kris gasped as he started towards him but Chen shook his head and bolted to the front door, running down the corridor and up the fire escape. "Chen!" Kris shot after him.

Suho let out a long breath, "Crap." It wasn't long before everyone was out of their room. They all heard Kris's call.

"What happened?" Xiumin asked, clearly worried.

"Let's go after them first and then I'll explain everything later." Suho promised as he put on his slippers and ran after the two.

* * *

Kris sighed at the huddled form in the corner of the rooftop, "Chen."

"Go away!" Chen yelled at him, "If you're going to leave then just go!"

"Chen, this is for the best."

Chen shot up and glared at him, "How is leaving us for the best? We're a family. Leaving family is never good!" Angry tears kept coming. He wiped them away but they fell again.

"Chen, you know you're not coping here. You have Lay and Xiumin but the other members balance your life. You need Chanyeol and Baekhyun to relieve your stress. You all do. You need someone to look after, like Kai or Sehun and you need Suho, just because he's your guardian." Kris begged Chen to listen to him, "If we stay a 12-member group, the company will keep us separated and only reunite us once every four or five months and that's if we're lucky. It's not enough."

The more Chen heard the angrier he got, "Why is everyone trying to protect me? You can't break up this family and say it's for my own good! Why doesn't anyone think about how I feel when you make sacrifices just for me?!"

"Chen…" Xiumin appeared at the top of the steps to hear Chen's heart-breaking words.

Chen turned his gaze to his big brother, "Everyone makes sacrifices for me. My parents died protecting me. General Tyrant stayed behind for me. You all left your homes for me! Do any of you know how it feels to be a burden?!"

"You're not a burden!" Kris called, adamantly.

"You're leaving because of me!" Chen yelled at him and shocking the other members with the revelation. Suho shook his head at them, telling them they needed to focus on the immediate situation first.

Chen felt himself losing control. His powers were building up in his hands. Chen quickly backed away and huddled in his corner again, concentrating on pulling his powers back when it suddenly poured. He didn't pull his powers back quick enough.

The team watched in horror as electricity shot through Chen's body, causing him to convulse on the concrete like a fish out of water, "CHEN!" Chen went limp, losing consciousness. "CHEN!" Kris got to him first and lifted him by the shoulders, "Chen, wake up." He felt for a pulse, sighing in relief when he felt it, but it was thready. "Let's get him out of the rain." Kris lifted him in his arms, cradling him as if he were a boy and carried him past the others.

* * *

Chen opened his eyes, blinking at Lay who looked at him, worried, "How are you feeling?" Lay was able to heal him from the effects of the lightning. Chen turned his head and found himself staring at Kris. Kris, who was leaving them, so why did he look so worried? Why did he care? Chen didn't say a word. He just turned onto his side, away from Kris.

Kris sighed. He turned to the others in the room, "Do you guys mind if my brothers and I talk to Chen?" He had called Luhan and Tao to the room to help convince Chen of the benefits of what they were doing.

Suho nodded, "I'll fill everyone in." He was the leader. It was his job to make his team understand Kris's sacrifice. It wasn't fair for them to be angry with him.

"Thanks, Suho."

Suho ushered the team out of the room. Xiumin was the last to leave. He put a hand on Chen's shoulder, "I'm just outside." Then he stood and turned to Kris, Luhan and Tao, "I trust you. So does he. Remind him of that."

Kris nodded, promising he will make Chen see that this was for the best. He waited until the door closed before he gestured to Luhan to approach Chen first. Luhan had a way with Chen. Chen always felt confident with Luhan. Kris sat with Tao another mattress, putting an arm around his youngest brother, silently telling him that it'll all work out.

Luhan sat on the edge of Chen's mattress. He wasn't sure what to say to make Chen believe that they weren't doing this just for him. He decided on another approach. Maybe making him feel guilty would be enough to make him listen, "Chen, I know we're your family. Ever since you trusted us enough to follow us to a foreign land, we've considered you family as well. So, I'm asking you as a family member to please listen to what we have to say." He smiled when he heard Chen give out a long sigh.

Chen knew when he was cornered by reason. Luhan was always good at using logic against him. He turned around and sat up, still a little sore from the electrocution. Luhan, wordlessly, arranged the pillows behind him so that he could sit up. Chen's eyes were still filled with unshed tears. He tried his hardest to not let them fall but one look at Luhan's kind eyes made him break down, "I don't want you to go." He turned to Kris and Tao, "I don't want anyone to leave. I'll do better. I'll learn the language. I won't take hours in the recording studio. I…"

"Chen." Luhan took him by the shoulders and squeezed them, stopping his rant, "This isn't about that. You're performing perfectly. Your dancing is improving with each performance. No one can match your voice and we don't expect you to learn the language with our crazy schedule." Luhan wiped away the tears, "But you thinking this is about that, reinforces our decision." Chen started shaking his head, "Listen to me, Chen. You only started getting comfortable in South Korea and then the company removes you from your brothers. I know you volunteered but it doesn't mean that it was the right choice. Xiumin can only help so much because he's in the same boat as you. He's just as new to this as you are, and I know you keep your feelings from him because you don't want him to stress over you as well." Luhan smiled at him sadly, "This mess with Wen Hua wouldn't have gotten so bad if the nine of you were together. One of them would've seen what was happening. The days wouldn't have been so stressful with them around. You need them, Chen."

Kris walked over then, seeing that Luhan has already gotten through to Chen, "Your brothers complement each other. You all need each other. You need them. You've said it yourself; home is wherever they are. How can you be at home when it's been split in two?"

"This industry is exhausting enough without you feeling like you're to blame for everything that goes wrong." Tao joined in. "I've seen you stay up late to study Mandarin or perfect your pronunciation for a song. This isn't good for you. At least if you're with the others, you can all practice together and have fun."

Chen let their reasoning sink in. He knew they were right but he was still worried, "But what will happen to you? EXO's saesangs might not like you leaving. You'll get a lot of hurtful messages."

Kris smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "You know I can handle it. Besides, we all have our group of fans who will stick with us no matter what. Plus, this will let me pursue acting. SM has such a tight leash on us, we don't have artistic freedom. If you won't let me go for you, then let me go for me. I was never good at not being in control of my own path."

Chen was still worried about the backlash the three of them would receive, "You really will be okay?" He turned to Tao, "How about you? You're scared of everything!"

Luhan burst out laughing, "He's our little brother. We'll take good care of him. I promise."

"And you'll call me every day." Chen insisted.

"We'll call you every day." Kris assured him, "EXO will always be a family of twelve no matter where we are."

"And the soldiers from EXO planet will stay together." Luhan smiled, "The way they should've always been."

"When are you going to leave?" Chen felt the tears again.

Kris smiled, "I'll wait until after these promotions. Luhan will wait a few more months and then Tao will follow a little later. You'll need to take care of Tao for us for a little while. Just until Luhan and I find our footing in the Chinese Entertainment Industry."

Chen pulled his quilt up to his shoulder, "I won't get to go flying anymore." Chen protested one last time.

Kris chuckled, pulling Chen into his arms and kissing the top of his head, "You'll still be promoting in China. I'll sneak over whenever I can, and we'll take off to the stars."

"Soon, you'll be coming home to your brothers for good." Luhan placed a hand on his head. Something about Chen always made him treat him like a little boy, "You'll be where you belong." He frowned, moving his hand to Chen's brow, "Are you feeling okay, Chen?"

Chen nodded, but Luhan could see he wasn't well, "I think the stress over the past week and the rain is taking a toll on your health."

"I'm okay." Chen snuggled into Kris, "Just a little cold."

Kris sighed, rubbing his hand up and down Chen's arm, "Lie down and rest. I'll go get Xiumin."

Chen shook his head, "I just want you and Luhan and Tao." The three brothers chuckled.

"It'll be a couple of months before I leave. Are you going to sleep with us the whole time?" Kris teased, knowing Chen liked to sneak into Xiumin's room every now and then. When they first arrived in China, Chen swapped rooms with Tao every night but as time passed, Chen started feeling comfortable enough with Kris but once in a while, he'd find Xiumin.

Chen sat up, his eyes tired from the low-grade fever, "Just tonight. Please?"

"Anything you want, Chen." Luhan smiled at him, "But if you want us to stay, you need to listen to us and right now, I want you to go to sleep."

Kris helped him re-position his pillows. It wasn't long before Chen's exhausted body gave in to sleep. "I'm going to miss him the most." He brushed away Chen's hair from his eyes, "He's still a big kid."

"Are you already regretting your decision?" Luhan asked him.

Kris shook his head, "Never. I know it's the right decision. Chen needs his brothers. He's been torn from his family too many times."

"You're a good brother, Kris." Luhan smiled at him, "You always have been."

Kris chuckled, embarrassed. It was weird for Luhan to be so sentimental with him. "Yeah, you're the best brother!" Tao immediately covered his mouth when Luhan narrowed his eyes at him, "I meant you're the best brother…sssss." Luhan cuffed the side of his head, laughing.

* * *

 **Living room...**

The room was silent after Suho finished telling the team about Kris's plan. There were mixed feelings in the room. They wanted to be reunited with Xiumin, Lay and Chen but at the same time they were losing Kris, Luhan and Tao. They were their brothers as well.

"This is all SM's fault. If they didn't split us up in the first place, they wouldn't feel the need to leave!" Sehun sulked.

"Let Kris do this without any more guilt. He's feeling bad enough about Chen overhearing us. He doesn't need our tears holding him back." Suho ordered, "I don't want them to go either but I can't argue with his reasons. If he and his brothers can convince Chen then I don't want to make this any harder for them."

Baekhyun nodded, "We'll make the most of the next couple months with them. And this isn't really the end. Our fans might think they're gone but we'll always know the truth."

"We'll always be twelve." Chanyeol agreed.

They turned around when the room door opened and Luhan snuck out, "Chen's sleeping," He whispered as he quietly closed the door. "He won't let go of Kris." He chuckled and then sighed at the expressions around the room, "I'm sorry but this really was the only way we could think of to help you."

Xiumin got up and walked up to him, wrapping his arms around Luhan, "Thank you."

Luhan gave them a teary smile before pulling back from Xiumin, "We're not leaving now. There's still months to go. Let's not cry away those months, okay?"

The team chuckled, "No way. We'll laugh each and every day." Baekhyun promised.

Luhan grinned and then nudged his head towards the door, "I just wanted to come out and let you know that Chen is okay. We promised him we'll stay the night so I better get back in there. He has a slight fever but I think it's just all the stress of everything that's been happening." He turned to Lay, "I'll call you if it gets worse."

Lay nodded, "Thank you."

"Good night, guys. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

The next morning Chen woke up feeling miserable. It wasn't because he remembered Kris, Luhan and Tao would be leaving them but because he had a sore throat. Chen hated the human virus. He hated it because Lay couldn't heal them from it. They had a fight off the virus like every other human on this planet. At least he knew Lay could get rid of his sore throat. Chen sat up, exhausted from everything that has happened. He thought they finally got over that hurdle. Looking around he saw that he was by himself. He pouted, "They said they would stay with me." He complained softly to himself when the door to the room opened. He smiled sleepily at Luhan who was holding a bowl, "Lu Ge."

Luhan smiled at the sleepy boy who still managed to look content even though he knew Chen wasn't feeling well. His fever didn't rise last night but neither did it go away. He woke up early to call for a bowl of congee to be deliver to their suite. "Good morning." Luhan sat on the edge of the bed and put the bowl down on the side table, "How are you feeling?" He asked as he felt Chen's brow.

"I'm okay but I'm tired." Chen pouted, "How many interviews do we have today?"

"Two radio interviews and one show at Popasia." Luhan smiled sympathetically at him, "Don't worry. We'll get you through it."

Chen smiled, "I know."

Luhan picked up the bowl of congee, "Here. This will make you feel better. I'll call Lay so he can heal your sore throat. Can't have EXO's main vocalist singing with a sore throat."

Chen felt the warmth of the congee and the warmth of Luhan's words, "Thank you, Lu Ge."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Chen's cough got worse as the day went on. The managers gave him lozenges to ease the itch but the busy day wasn't allowing his body to rest. Luhan stayed close to him throughout the show, taking care of his needs. Xiumin smiled. Usually Chen would be looking for him everywhere he went, but he was letting Luhan take care of him because he wanted to make the most of the short time they had together. As much as Xiumin wanted to be the one taking care of Chen, he also knew Luhan was thinking the same thing as Chen. He wanted to spend as much time with him as possible before leaving.

During a break in the filming of the show, Chen launched into a coughing fit. He tried his hardest to keep it in but his body was at its last straw. Luhan saw the fans holding their phones, filming Chen as he coughed. He could also see their concern. Luhan wrapped an arm around Chen, pulling him close while smiling at the fans, letting them know Chen was okay. "Don't worry. I'm here." Luhan walked him over to the side of the stage, out of the audience's sights and sat him on a step. He worried at Chen's flushed cheeks, "Your fever is worse."

Chen looked at him through his fevered eyes, "I'm cold."

Luhan took off his own jacket and wrapped it around Chen's shoulders. He looked around, relieved to see the others returning from their various places they were pulled to. Xiumin jogged over as soon as he saw Luhan and then Chen, sitting slumped on the steps, "What happened?" He asked as he sat next to Chen, pulled him into his arms to stop the shivering.

"How long until this show is over?" Luhan looked at his watch, "He needs to rest."

Lay came over after finally getting the make-up artist off him, "Chen." He placed a hand on Chen's chest and cleared as much of the congestion as he could. It wouldn't last long but at least he could temporarily ease Chen's discomfort, "Is that better?" Chen nodded, though he still looked miserable.

"Let's go." Kris walked up to them, "They're going to film the song next and then Chen can go back stage and rest. We'll finish off the show without him. Our managers have already cleared it with the studio executives."

Xiumin grinned, "What are we going to do without you?"

"EXO won't survive without me. You're done after I leave and then you can go use your powers for crime because it's the only thing that will pay for your extravagant lifestyles." Kris said without skipping a beat. They looked at him in shock before bursting out laughing, even Chen, which wasn't good because it launched him into another coughing fit.

"What's going on?" The rest of EXO gathered around their sick teammate, "He's barely breathing." Suho complained.

Xiumin was still grinning as he rubbed Chen's back, "Kris made him laugh."

"EXO, take your places please." A studio director called out.

"Come on. Let's get this done." They stood in a circle and extended their hands to the middle, "Let's love!" They called before moving to where they needed to be.

* * *

The audience was silent as they listened to the beautiful Christmas song; Miracles in December. It was another side of EXO they rarely saw. It didn't matter if they were dancing or standing still, singing a ballad; they owned the stage. Chen's voice wasn't 100 percent but it made the performance even more amazing. Everyone knew EXO was the hardest working idol group in Asia and today they saw that for themselves. When the song ended, the team bowed to the applause and then quickly ushered Chen off the stage and into their dressing room, "Lie down and sleep." Kris told him as he helped Chen onto the couch. "Before you know it, we'll be back and taking you home." He smiled at how quickly Chen fell asleep.

* * *

Kris and Luhan stayed with Chen for another night, taking care of him. Tao stayed with the others. He wanted to spend more time with them, especially the maknaes of EXO-K. Luhan sat on the bed with Chen using his lap as a pillow. He surfed the internet on his tablet, smiling at the videos of he and Chen at the studio. The comments were kind; _Luhan is such a sweet friend. Poor Chennie Oppa. My Luhan! I wish I was Chen right now._ Luhan chuckled at that. He wondered what Chen would think of that one.

"How is his breathing?" Kris asked him as he came out of the bathroom.

"It's better. Lay cleared the congestion again. Hopefully it doesn't come back as quickly as before." Luhan smiled at how peaceful Chen looked.

"I'm glad he got sick." Kris immediately grimaced at his words, "That came out completely wrong."

Luhan laughed at Kris's expression, "I know what you mean. You're glad you have this chance to take care of him one last time." Kris nodded. "I feel the same way."

"I've never met anyone like him; someone who needs protection and yet is so good at taking care of others." Kris shook his head at the boy. "He asked me to take him flying the day after I kidnapped him. I mean, who does that? It's like he has no self-preservation."

Luhan put down his tablet and combed his hand through Chen's hair, "No, he just reads people really well. He knew he could trust you and me and Tao. He saw through Wen Hua even before he showed his true colours to him. It makes me wonder if he really does need our protection."

Kris sat on the bed, "He does, not because he can't take care of himself, but because we need to protect this innocent part of him for as long as we can."

Luhan nodded, "Yeah and that's why we're leaving. Who better to protect that part of him than the soldiers who've been doing that since they met him?"

"I'll never forget this time with them. They'll always be our family." Kris smiled contently.

Luhan chuckled as Chen snuggled against him, "He'll always be our brother."

* * *

 **8 months later…**

Chen climbed out of the window of their dorm and onto the roof tiles, looking out into the city of Seoul. Today, Tao left them. It was the last part of their plan. Tao cried hard on stage as he told the audience it would be his last performance with EXO. Chen didn't cry because it wasn't real. He wasn't really leaving, just like Kris and Luhan didn't really leave. They were still a part of their family. They were still his brothers. Chen didn't cry when any of them left. He refused to. He knew if he did, they would worry. They were doing this for him so he was going to make it easy for them. He wasn't going to be their burden. Kris and Luhan's careers were thriving in China. They were right. They made the right choice. Chen closed his eyes and prayed for the same for Tao.

* * *

Xiumin leaned on the window sill, watching his little brother 'not cry' for Tao. Out of all of them, Chen had been the bravest but Xiumin knew it was all an act. It didn't matter how many times Chen was told sacrifices weren't made for him, he knew it wasn't true. The team has always protected him because of his story. Kris, Luhan and Tao protected him because they always felt the guilt of what their father did to him. Ever since Kris left, something changed in Chen. He matured in front of the camera. They saw it in China, when they were on Happy Camp. Chen was confident and at times didn't even need a translator. He took care of all of them, even Xiumin but Xiumin knew he couldn't keep it up. Chen had been watching over Tao since his older brothers left. He promised them he would but now that Tao was gone, he no longer needed to be strong and tough. He could let go. Xiumin waited for Chen to let go.

* * *

The tears started coming. They were like floodgates; once it started, it wouldn't stop. Chen curled himself into a tight ball as the sobbing shook his entire body. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry out loud for his three brothers who took on so much cruelty from their fans because of him. He wanted to scream out to the world, their selflessness, their bravery, their brotherhood but he couldn't. If he did, SM would stop at nothing to sue them and make them return and then their sacrifice would be for naught.

* * *

Baekhyun stepped up to Xiumin and watched Chen break down, "He finally let go."

Xiumin nodded, wiping away his own tears, "We knew he would."

"I'm shocked he kept it in for this long."

"You know why he did." Baekhyun heard to pride in Xiumin's voice, "He knew Kris and Luhan would be watching him. He made sure they didn't worry about him. He put on a brave face for them to see."

"Sometimes, I hate that we chose this path." Baekhyun shook his head in disgust as he thought about how ruthless the company was. "Kris and Luhan couldn't even visit us because they've put such a negative light on them that our saesangs think they need to protect us. There is always someone following us! They're out there right now!"

"Kris and Luhan will find a way to keep their promise to Chen. They won't let this go on for much longer." Xiumin had confidence in their adopted brothers.

"How long until he's okay." Baekhyun asked of Chen who was still sobbing violently.

Xiumin shook his head, "Eight months of keeping it all in. It'll be a while. Pull up a chair."

Baekhyun nodded, "I'm good here."

* * *

The sun rose. It was a clear day. Chen calmed at the morning horizon. Morning star. That was what his name meant in Chinese. Kris told him it suited him because he was always so bright in the mornings no matter how tired they were. He stood and stretched, smiling at the new born sun. It was a new day.

Chen turned to climb back through the window and was greeted with two smiling faces. Xiumin. Baekhyun. "How long have you two been standing there?" They looked tired but relieved.

Baekhyun looked at his watch and shrugged, "About…"

"An hour or so." Xiumin lied, hoping his brother wouldn't know that they saw him break down but he knew it didn't work.

Chen grinned at him, "Liar. I could feel you both worrying about me."

Baekhyun grabbed Chen's hand and helped him through the window, "Well, if you didn't want us to worry, don't sit on the roof ledge, ten stories high!"

Chen hugged his brother tight, "Thank you." He whispered. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Xiumin, "Thank you for just being here."

"They'll be okay." Xiumin said of Kris, Luhan and Tao, "They'll find a way to see you."

"I miss them so much."

"Me too."

* * *

 **Two months later…**

It was their first concert with only the nine of them. It was their encore stage and they had a song to sing. The fans think it's for them. The company thought they wrote it for them but they didn't. Chen remembered hearing the sad music coming from Lay's room. It was beautiful. Lay said he was thinking about Kris and his brothers and this music just came out of him. Chen loved it. Words came out. It was a promise but not to their fans out there. It was to their biggest fans. Three of them. Kris. Luhan. Tao. Chen knew how they felt about them. They all did. It was their promise that they will always walk on stage with all twelve of them. The fans couldn't see it. They couldn't feel it but the nine brothers did.

Chen sang the first words of their song. He could already see the tears of the fans. He appreciated them because he knew most of their fans still loved their brothers and he loved them for that.

Kris, Luhan and Tao were watching their brothers from high in the sky, above the stage. The words touched their hearts. They smiled at the first words sung in Chen's beautiful, sweet voice; _Sometimes I close the door as I fall into my thoughts, thinking of all the times I've stood in front of you and…_ then Lay; _Despite the moments where I makes mistakes and I fall…_ D.O; _you never left and now you're standing here beside me…_ It sent shivers down their spines. It was as if the team knew they were there. The words were beautiful.

"We never left." Luhan whispered, "I don't care if the whole world thinks we left because they know we haven't."

 _Holding me tight in your embrace, I'm so thankful…_

Kris smiled at the memory of the night before he left. He flew Chen up into the sky, holding him tight and never letting him fall. "Thank you, hyung." Chen said simply.

 _It's you who I will never forget, want to see you smiling again. Like I told you; We are one!_

"We are One!" Tao cried.

 _I'm sorry, I love you. Shining silver new lose that glow._

"Chen wrote this." Luhan smiled, "He always manages to capture every feeling perfectly into words. Some times I wonder if they're lying; no way Chen didn't talk for ten years."

 _We walk hand in hand, this road will not end. The things I can't do I wanna show._

"This road will never end because we never left you. We're still walking it together even though we can't show it to the world." Kris wished he could fly down their now.

 _You worried even when I told you "Please don't." Longing to go back to how we were then. My heart aches knowing you feel lost. Time will only fly. Everything's alright. I am with you. I keep on saying everything is fine even though I know it's hard to let go. Standing here telling you, please don't let go. I know I can't stop and go back to that time I made you that promise. However, just know that I'll always be waiting to catch, if you fall. Want you smiling so bright like before._

Kris felt tears fall at Chanyeol's wrap. He remembered saying words similar to Chen that night. Was Chanyeol there when he said them? "I know I promised to always watch over you. I can't keep that promise but I can make you a new. I'll catch you if you fall. I need you to make me a promise as well though; keep smiling bright." He remembered Chen nodding as tears ran down his cheeks.

 _The words you said to me back then still give me so much strength…_

 _Promise me you'll always be by my side. Promise me so I can always see you, don't go. Your heart that must've been through so much trouble. From now on, I will hold it tight._

Chen was singing about their decision to leave them. He knew what they were giving up and he was promising he would not let that go in vein. He will always keep them in his heart.

"Is this the first time they've sung this?" Tao asked.

Luhan nodded, "It's like they know we're here."

Chen looked up to the sky and smiled brightly at the stars, "Saranghae!" He screamed.

Kris had an amused frown, "Does he know we're here?"

Luhan smiled, "Xiumin said he had a sixth sense about his brothers. I guess that extends to us."

* * *

As soon as they arrived back at their own apartment that night, Chen ran straight up to the roof top. The others followed him, curious about the excitement they were seeing. They were all tired but Chen seemed to have boundless energy right now. "Chen, where are you going? We need to sleep. It's another concert tomorrow." Xiumin called exasperated, "What is wrong with him?"

Baekhyun followed behind Xiumin, exhausted, "I'm tempted to just let him go." He groaned as he pulled himself up the steps.

* * *

Chen swung the rooftop door open and grinned at the three figures standing on there. "I knew it!" He rushed up to them and threw himself into their arms, knowing they would catch him.

Kris laughed, "How could you know?"

"I felt you." Chen closed his eyes and basked in their arms.

"We missed you so much." Suho shook his head in disbelief as he walked up and joined the hug. They all converged onto them. They were twelve again.

* * *

The twelve brothers sat around the rooftop, looking up at the stars. "That song was beautiful."

Lay smiled, "That song was for the three of you. Stupid company made us change some words but the essence remained. It was inspired by three brothers who set aside their needs to meets ours."

Chen snuggled up to Kris, "I never let go."

Kris smiled down at the man using his chest as a pillow, "Neither did we."

Luhan ruffled the boy's head, because Chen will always be a little boy to him, "You kept your promise. You're always smiling."

Chen turned to him, giving him his biggest smiled, "I never break a promise."

That's when Luhan saw it. Chen wasn't a little boy after all. "You stayed strong."

Baekhyun threw his fairy lights into the sky. Sehun made Chanyeol's fireballs dance. Snow fell. Water droplets floated. Kris, Luhan and Tao sighed at the beauty. This was why they gave up EXO. They would not see this beauty if the nine of them weren't united. It was worth it.

"Thank you." Chen whispered as he fell asleep, content.

* * *

 _Chen dreamed he was back on their planet with all of them, including Kris, Luhan and Tao but it wasn't the dying planet they left. It was the beautiful planet it once was. "This is a dream." He smiled at the beautiful sunset Suho told him about. Three suns._

 _"It is a dream." They spun around at the voice. General Tyrant._

 _"Sir." Suho smiled._

 _"I see you made a few friends." Tyrant nodded to the three brothers._

 _"They're our brothers as well." Chen ran up and hugged the man he considered a father._

 _"You look happy." Tyrant pulled back, looking upon the boy proudly._

 _"I am."_

 _"That's all that matter then." Tyrant told him._

 _"We did what we promised, Sir." Baekhyun told him, "EXO will always be remembered, even if the humans never even knew it existed."_

 _"Sending you boys to Earth was the best decision I've ever made." Tyrant smiled proudly at them, "Thank you."_

* * *

Chen woke up as the sun's rays shone over the ledge of the roof. He smiled at the dream. It was beautiful. Xiumin woke up next. Something in his eyes told him a miracle had occurred. "Did you dream of Tyrant as well?" Chen asked him. Xiumin had tears in his eyes and nodded. They looked around as the rest of the team woke. They all had to same look in their eyes.

"How?"

"Was that man Tyrant?" Luhan asked in disbelief. "How did I dream about a man I've never met?"

"How did we all dream about him?" Sehun asked. They looked at each other. Nobody had an answer.

* * *

 **The building across the road…**

Tyrant smiled at the boys on the rooftop.

EXO's guardian angel.

 **The end.**


End file.
